As vehicles become more connected with other devices and systems (e.g., due to proliferation of Internet of Things (“IoT”) functionality, due to adding non-IoT wireless communications capabilities to the vehicles, and/or the like), these so-called “smart vehicles” become susceptible to external influence (such as hackers attempting intrusion into the vehicle systems, hackers planting viruses or other malicious software (“malware”) that infect the vehicle systems, or malware-infected devices (perhaps even associated with the operator of the vehicle or passengers therein) being “innocently” connected to the vehicle systems thereby infecting them, and/or the like). Further due to modern vehicles operating by “fly-by-wire” systems (i.e., using electronic connections, rather than mechanical linkages, between the control systems of the vehicle (e.g., accelerator pedal, brake pedal, steering wheel, and/or the like) and the corresponding operational systems of the vehicle (e.g., engine or throttle valve, brakes, variable power assist system, and/or the like), in conjunction with the potential security issues that exist with wireless communications, it becomes possible for third parties to remotely control the vehicle or otherwise detrimentally affect the operation of the vehicle. Currently, there do not appear to be systems in place to remedy such occurrences, much less systems or methods that provide added services via OBD2 connection to remedy such occurrences.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing communications for Internet of Things (“IoT”) functionality, and, in particular embodiments, to methods, systems, apparatus, and computer software for implementing added services for OBD2 connection for IoT-capable vehicles.